


Tandem Shaving

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Prompt: Mulder shaves Scully’s legs in the bathtub





	Tandem Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @greekowl87 for having done an awesome beta job. All typos, grammar and such are mine.

 

_Setting: Post All Things_

 

The water had been hot at first, but now was properly cooled. It was soothing the aches and the pains she had suffered from this three and half hour plane trip and the two hours car ride to the crappy motel he had chosen for them. Scully closed her eyes and held her breath before sinking down deeper into the clear water. She stayed at the bottom of the wide bathtub for a few seconds before emerging from its depths and sitting up. Her eyes were still closed as she let out a sigh of contempt.

Scully prayed to God that the case Skinner had practically hurled at them would be solved rapidly. The AD had wanted to punish Mulder who had failed to show up at a department meeting. She had reasons to believe that the sudden disappearances of Millie Ash and Robert Down weren’t due to an attack by a mythological creature. Her partner had try to convince her of this scenario on the plane. Scully was certain the two kids had eloped together and were daring their parents to try and find them. Nevertheless, the urban legend of a lonely werewolf living in the wide forests surrounding the village the two FBI agents had been sent to had been enough to fuel her spooky partner.

Scully took the bar of soap she had brought in with her and applied some of it on a cloth. She guided it delicately from her shoulder to her hand and rinsed it. She was glad she was at last getting to clean herself up after that horribly long journey. She had sweated more than usual on the plane. The AC had died on them about an hour before they landed. Mulder had seemed alright with this malfunction, but she had been desperate about getting freshened up.

The first thing she had done, after reaching her motel room, was take a bath and to get cleaned up. The first thing Mulder had done was to literally throw his overnight bag on the bed and get changed into his running clothes.

She was done cleaning her arms and her torso and began lathering the cloth again to clean her legs. Scully brought her foot up to rest on the side of the bath and gently spread the soap across her leg. The skin on her leg didn’t feel as smooth as usual. She rolled her eyes.

Lately, life had been so demanding she had not had any time to herself. And now she needed to shave her legs. Also, she had brought the cute (but practical) skirt she’d bought while shopping with Mulder. He’d insisted on buying her a new one to replace the one that had been ruined during one of their ‘monsters hunting’ camping trip. To be fair, she hadn’t expected to end up camping in the middle of nowhere wearing a pencil skirt and nice heels. But with Mulder, you can never know what to expect. In layman’s terms: she needed to shave her legs.

Before she could get out of the bath she needed to clean her hair. But since she hadn’t heard her partner come back from his run yet, she chose to wait. Scully decided to spoil herself and change the bathwater for some clean one. She was really enjoying this peacefulness. The water was just the right temperature and the silence was so relaxing that she dozed.

When she opened her eyes, hazel eyes were staring back at her.

“Mulder!?” she shrieked.

He smiled like a proud little boy having just achieved his first bad silly trick.

“Enjoying yourself, Scully?” he replied.

She tried to cover herself but was unsuccessful.

“Nothing I haven't seen,” he said teasingly while plunging a hand in the water to test it.

Scully had brought her knees up and put her chin to rest on them. She stared at her partner disapprovingly. His playful smile remained on his handsome features. She couldn’t help noticing that his damp hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Long run?”

“Not too exhausting. I still have some energy left in me,” he said tit for tat.

She wrinkled her nose in mock shock. He took his hand out of the water and grabbed at the neck of his t-shirt and pulled it off in one swift move.

“What are you doing, Mulder?”

“Taking off my shirt. It’s pretty hot and humid in here,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Don’t you even think about…”

Before she could complete her sentence, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his sweatpants and let them fall to the floor. She couldn’t help but stare at the V of his hips and Mulder junior which was staring back at her.

“Oh, Scully,” her partner said, “my eyes are up here, darling!”

She felt herself blush. Then tried to regain her composure.

“Mulder, you’re not getting in _my_ bath,” she warned. “You just went running and I just finished cleaning myself.”

“Oh, come on Scully!” he protested. “Let’s help save the planet. We can share this water.

"You can scrub my back and I’ll scrub yours.”

“I was about to shave my legs,” she muttered.

Scully wouldn’t have thought his smile could have gotten wider.

“I can do it for you!” he stated enthusiastically. “I’m a pro at leg-shaving.”

She couldn’t keep herself from bursting into laughter.

“When’s the last time you shaved your legs, Mulder?”

His expression turned serious. He crossed his arms on his broad chest and tapped a finger on his lips while pondering her question. He squinted as if trying to remember some distant memory. Then his attention snapped back to her.

“When I was twenty-two, I think.”

Scully had stopped laughing and was trying hard not to start again.

“Might I ask, why you were shaving your legs, Mulder?”

He shrugged.

“I was on my Uni swimming team. All the men used to shave their legs. We were told it would cut on the drag,” he gave her a lopsided grin. “I didn’t believe it was true, but I was

enough of an outcast I just went along.”

“And the red Speedo?”

“What about it?” he quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you wearing it to cut on the drag too?”

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Since you first saw me in it you're always trying to bring that up,” he shook a finger at her. “Would you happen to be a Speedo fetishist by any chance, Scully?”

“You're still not answering my question,” she replied. “And I would say I'm a Mulder fetishist. Whatever you're wearing -- or not wearing -- I like.”

“Alright. The Red speedo wasn't red at first. It was actually white.”

Her face was priceless. He knew what she were thinking, he could almost see the cogs turning.

“Very interesting,” she said at last.

“It wasn't my choice! The team's colours were white and red and they’d just decided to try a different swimming suit colour besides red. So I got to wear the red one.”

“And why do you have a red Speedo now?”

“During my last year with the team they'd reverse to the red one and I got to keep it. Besides, it keeps everything in place. Nothing escaping from the trunks when I swim.”

She frowned.

“Really?”

“I swear to you I’m not lying. Scout’s honour.”

Scully couldn’t help laughing this time. He was making quite the funny picture with his fingers crossed like a Scout would, standing naked in front of her and with Mulder junior seemingly bobbing her hello. She waved her hand at him and he got into the bath with her.

Surprisingly, this motel had rented them rooms with minuscule beds and gigantic baths.

The two partners fit perfectly in the bathtub. He sat with his legs spread either side of her. He

leaned his back on the back of the tub. She sat crossed legged between his legs, but without touching him. Not yet. Once they were both properly seated, she couldn’t resist flicking some water at him. He let it drip from his face, like the rain that had run down on his face on their first case. There were some days when Scully still didn’t realise how far from this first adventure they now were. They had been through so much together already.

“Scully?” Mulder’s voice brought her out of her daydreaming. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about old souvenirs,” she replied tenderly.

He ran a hand through his already damp hair and it flopped back over his brow. She indulged herself in wetting her hands and combing it back into place. She let her fingers run down his face and caressed the bridge of his strong nose before briefly touching his lips. Scully saw him close his eyes and took the opportunity to inspect his face.

She could see his run had tired him, but not as much as she had thought at first. Running mostly seemed to relax him. She wet her fingers again and touched the side of his face, then joined her fingers under his jaw and squeezed it delicately. He was starting to grow a discreet stubble already. She relished the smooth texture of his skin and the warmth emanating from it. He was the most beautiful male specimen she had ever been given the opportunity to see and touch. From head to toe he was indubitably the most attractive man.

Mulder opened his eyes and noticed she was sitting nearer to him this time. He sat up straighter and tried to kiss her lips. She recoiled swiftly from his begging mouth.

“We’ll have plenty of time for this and for more later,” she announced lasciviously. “How about you show me your leg shaving skills?”

He offered her his most practice disappointed pout. She pinched his cheek softly.

“And then you could teach me more about your other skills. I feel like I’d need some physical activity or else I won’t be able to keep up with you on our next monster chases.”

“I know of one specific sport you could learn,” he murmured. “And I can help you because it needs two players.”

She quirked an eyebrow.

“What do you know about tandem leg shaving, Scully?”


End file.
